


The Abyss

by topmeverse (buckybarfs)



Series: Finding Solid Ground [2]
Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, They are so sad, this fic hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarfs/pseuds/topmeverse
Summary: He does not have a form, he is the Archon of Justice, Tunon the Adjudicator, The Abyss in its raw form. He does not have a corporeal body, he simply is.





	The Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow two in one day

She reaches for him, knowing that she will end up scrambling for purchase in smoke, only to have something solid denied to her.

She reaches for him, knowing that the gesture is what's important, even if her hand will miss and her heart will shake with loss. 

She reaches for him, and for once finds solid ground. 

At first, she thinks it’s a fluke, she grabbed his robes and mistook them for an arm. So, she digs her fingers in, finding something solid beneath the thick cloth. It’s not flesh per se, but it’s solid. He is not warm, nor cold, he simply is. 

He’s solid for once.

There’s ice in her veins at the realization and she wonders if he feels the same. If he is even capable of feeling. Because he is frozen in place, his careful mask never moves but at this moment it seems especially still. As if he’s afraid.

She has to try again, make sure it isn’t a fluke, but she can’t remove her hand. Too afraid that if she does he will fade away like he always does. So she reaches out with her other hand, hoping to take his in hers.

The cloth of his glove folds in on itself as she tries to hold his hand, no purchase to be found, only the abyss she’s familiar with. His smoke is cold in the way that makes her feel lonely, it is not cold like the snow, it is simply a void.

He does not have a form, he is the Archon of Justice, Tunon the Adjudicator, The Abyss in its raw form. He does not have a corporeal body, he simply _is_.

But her hand on his arm is real, and that realization almost brings her to her knees. If not for the death grip she had on him she’d be a puddle on the floor.

He still hasn’t moved, hasn’t said a word. 

“Tunon-“

“I must return to the court.” 

And with that he’s gone, there is nothing left keeping Leysa on her feet and she’s left in a crumpled mess on the floor. 

The ice in her veins turns to sludge at the loss of contact, her blood seeming to rot within her as the last traces of his smoke dissipate from the room.

There’s an aching in her heart, their relationship has never been easy but she’s never felt lonely. Never felt this bone aching sense of loss, like something has been taken from her.

She claws at her sleeve, pulling the fabric up to check that his name is still there. It is. Written in a neat script that she recognizes as his own. 

Black.

It’s black.

For years it has been a faint gray, like smoke, so delicate that she feared if she breathed it would simply disappear. 

But it’s  _ black _ . 

The emptiness in her chest persists despite this revelation.

Only one thought rings in her mind, bouncing around uselessly until it turns into a roar that drowns out all else. 

_ Is this how he always feels? _

Then she spots something else new.

Her veins are no longer a healthy color instead, they stand out against her skin, a sick gray against her tawny skin. 

The aching in her chest turns to a void and she wonders if in getting a piece of himself back she’s lost a part of herself.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i love feedback so much i eat it :)


End file.
